deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathsculler
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Machine Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman 97 (Talk) 04:18, April 2, 2010 Don't Edit o_0 There's a few things I wanna edit... but since you said not to.. I won't. o_0 It's killing me - 01:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok u can update i sure as hell can't Ash, i'm going to sleep and you're screwing with me or my computer is (probably computer) whatever though Uhmm... you're unblocked... I don't hate you.. - Ash Crimson 06:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) thanx but thats not what my computer says. Here It says you're unblocked... It might take a few seconds to kick in - Ash Crimson 06:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i cant even.... this is bs..... i cant even update my user page just this talk page and the sword? thats not true there's no sword on the shopping cart just pitchforks im sure of it telling you insted of me doing it cause i cant add it to your count you'll have 3,000 edits whoppee Aaackk... hold on.. let me try something.. I'll block you and then unblock you (see if that works) - Ash Crimson 07:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Does it work yet? - Ash Crimson 07:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) gone till tomorrow ok........ but you still didn't say if it worked.. you're a very difficult person to work with. - Ash Crimson 07:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Question It isn't "spiffy and neat" because asides from me there is 3 other people editing here.. was that supposed to be a jab at me or something? - Ash Crimson 15:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) no i didnt know dude chill halp! Can I help you? The Yoshiman 97 15:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah i dont know crap about crap. there's two editing styles and one of them works with me but the one that works like a PDF i dont get im not sure about picture expectancy but i can yahoo search or youtube search up a great video and its legal cause they picture sharing with everyone (you might ask youtube is videos but i take pics of videos) and everything is weird this me first wiki and why ash get mad about "vandalism" ? its computer text capable of deletion, i planned to delete it after someone saw it, and i wrote sorry and was sorry for defiling it see what ash did? i put cooking oil link and it was red he put it its blue. and how you do that yoshiman? how u put the halp! __________________with the line and stuff I am making a promise... there are 333 articles now. After Dead Rising 2, there will be at least 667. 1 more than double. I will do 17 of them. If i can. nother one: i just saw yoshimans talk page and got pissed so i will have 200 edits in 1 hour and 30 minutes You know that if you vandalize again we're gonna block you? Be a good editor and you can stay. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 16:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) can stay? i was trying to help you editors and vandalism is something else........shit -Death <--------awesome damn.....a wiki for everything huh? That quote thing was a good idea. I made a template for it so it's easier to do in the future. - Ash Crimson 18:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC)